


Despair Live! School Killing Festival!!

by mefru



Category: Danganronpa, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefru/pseuds/mefru
Summary: What happens when eighteen high school students with Ultimate talents suddenly find themselves trapped in a enormous school all alone? Find out in Despair Live! School Killing Festival!!Chika Takami, the SHSL Lucky Student tags along with her best friend Kanan Matsuura, the SHSL diver who helps her uncover the mysteries of the school, where they are trapped with students that were supposed to be their classmates, but who can turn against each other at any moment.Who is the mastermind? Who will survive? Will Nozomi and Eli finally confess their undying love to each other- Wait this is not what was supposed to be written here fuck my life. Anyways, like I said, you'll find out in the story of Despair Live!





	1. Prolouge + Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [This is obviously a Danganronpa x Love Live! crossover, so the possibility of your favourite dying is possible. I did not kill characters just because I hated them, hell, many of my best girls die in the end. I will update the summary when there is more chapters, remind me to update a lot, since I might forget otherwise even though I have notifications set to remind me! I also will post this story to Wattpad for some reason, it will have the same name.]

I am Chika Takami, and starting today, I'll be going to the world's best high school ever, Hope's Peak Academy!! I was chosen as the Super High School Level Lucky Student, and even though that isn't really a talent, it's a huge deal for me to get into this school! They say if you graduate from Hope's Peak you'll be guaranteed a great future! And what makes it more fun is that many people who are my friends will also be attending, how lucky can one be?

There I was, standing in front of this gigantic school building with my best friend Kanan Matsuura, I still can't believe I got in!! Kanan is the Super High School Level or SHSL Diver! She has gone to very deep parts of the sea with me and always lasted way longer than me and has sometimes found treasure! Well, by treasure I mean beautiful seashells and stones which we sometimes kept and sometimes sold to keep up her dad's diving shop.

"Kanan!! Isn't this so exciting?? Both of us are going to the same school, and it's the best school in Japan, maybe even the whole world!! I'm so lucky that we both got in!" I said while jumping up and down next to my SHSL Diver and bestie Kanan.  
"It indeed is amazing, Chika. Too bad Dia didn't really focus on any talent, she could have got in too." Kanan looked at the ground and looked somewhat upset, but she brushed it off quickly and continued. "Anyways, didn't that sailor friend of yours, what was her name, You get in too?" I nodded.

"Yeah! You also got in here! You guys haven't seen each other that much because she is so busy, but when she's in town it's super fun! We usually go shopping and stuff or just talk and talk and talk." Kanan smiled a bit more than before mentioning Dia, so that's a good thing! "Should we go in now? If we keep stalling we might be late because this building is huge and we might not find our class immediately." Kanan suggested. "Okay, let's go!"

But as soon as we entered through the gates...

Everything went pitch black.

Prologue - END 

Chapter 1 - The Girls' Life of Despair - START

 

I woke up in an empty classroom. Well, almost empty. Kanan was sleeping on the desk next to mine. She looked cute when asleep. I was ready to pull out my phone to take a picture, but when I reached into my pocket. It wasn't there. "What? Where's my phone??" I asked myself aloud, maybe a bit too loudly, since it woke up Kanan. "Uhh... What happened? We were at the gates, and then it was dark all of a sudden. Chika, do you remember anything? Did I black out?" Kanan asked, presumably still half asleep.  
"Umm, erm... I don't know what happened either!! I just woke up in here and saw you sleeping and wanted to take a photo but my phone was gone!!!" Kanan looked surprised and more awake too. "Your phone isn't with you? Did you just misplace it?" "Nuh-uh, there's no way!! It was in my pocket when we came here!!" "Oh. Well, we should get going. Maybe we are supposed to be somewhere." Kanan said, and as she said it, I noticed a note on my desk. I picked it up and read it.

"Come to the gymnasium at 8:00 AM sharp for the entrance ceremony!" 

I glanced at the clock on the class wall. 7:55 AM.

"KANAN!! WE HAVE TO HURRY OR ELSE WE'LL MISS THE ENTRANCE CEREMONY!!!" I shouted, then I took her hand, started walking to the class door, and as soon as we were out of there, I started sprinting, looking for the gym. I didn't notice at first, but there were no other students around at all. A huge school like this should have had at least someone in the halls just doing nothing, right?  
"Chika!! Slow down!" Kanan exclaimed. "I think we just passed the gym. It's behind us." "Cool! We're not gonna be late on our first day after all!" Wrong! It was already 8:03 AM when we arrived in the gym.  
There were 16 other students in the gym waiting for us. One of them started walked up to us. She had blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes that reminded me of the sky on a nice and sunny day and a school uniform that looked very familiar. She got up to us and started asking questions. "Why are you late? The note said 8:00 AM *sharp*, not "oh I dunno maybe around 8 AM"! Were you sleeping in class or something? Breaking rules?"  
Kanan replied to the questions as fast as the girl asked them. "We were in an empty classroom. We woke up in there at approximately 7:50 AM, and I promise we were not breaking school regulations. We don't know how we ended up in that class at all, we just.. Ended up there." The girl looked shocked.

"W-wait... You two too?" I felt uneasy for some reason. Three people just suddenly being in an empty class after entering the school. Sounds like a plot of a horror story already. The blonde girl backed away from us and said: "Sorry for yelling at you two. Let's go back to the group." Then she started walking back to the group, looking a bit more paranoid than annoyed. Is that a good thing? Probably not. Kanan took my hand and we walked to the group of 16 girls.  
"Weird. This isn't an all girls school like our old school was, right? Then why are there only girls?" I heard someone in the crowd ask. It was a girl with dark blue hair which almost looked black with a bun on the right side of her head. She was wearing gothic looking clothes. Was she maybe into the occult or something? "Yeah, it's super weird.." Someone else said. The girl had long and straight wine red hair with no special styling choices. She was wearing a casual dress and a blazer over it. She looks pretty regular, maybe we could be friends? People started talking about the "only girls issue", but suddenly someone hugged me from behind. "Chika! I didn't notice you were here already." I turned around to see my great friend who I didn't see a lot, You Watanabe. "You!! Now we can see each other every day and I can properly introduce you to Kanan!" Kanan turned to You and smiled at her.  
"Hello, I am Kanan Matsuura, the SHSL Diver. As you might know already, I am Chika's closest friend, and we've known each other since we were around 5!"  
You nodded. "I am You Watanabe, the Ultimate Sailor! I have been around the world sailing boats since I was a lil girl and always knew what to do if my crew got in trouble! Chika considers me her good friend even though we don't see each other that often! Maybe you two should go around introducing yourselves to the rest of the group?" You suggested me and Kanan. "Oh, before you go, what did you get in as?" You asked me. "Oh, I was chosen as the SHSL Lucky Student! To put it simply, I won a draw held by the school board." You looked somewhat disappointed.   
Oh.. Umm, I mean.. It's great you got in and have many friends in your class already, but I was kind of hoping you'd have a different talent or something like that." "It's fine to feel like my talent is useless! I didn't like the fact I got in as the lucky one in the beginning either, but at least we can all be friends here and see more often!" You's face lit up immediately. "Yeah! I promise we'll have a lot of fun times here! Now go and show the rest of the class what you're made of!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this is probably a piece of shit but I can't write that well. Also, most of the characters might be OOC because their backstories have been altered heavily to make everyone the same age and make their talents the focus of their life or something. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the only happy chapter with nothing horrible mentioned even once! But don't worry my children, someone will die soon in case you wanted the angst and not some fluffy stuff like this chapter!!


	2. Announcement of importance

SUP

FOR SOME REASON I GAVE UP ON THIS AFTER GETTING 1 NEGATIVE COMMENT BUT NOW  
NOW I AM READY TO ROLL  
I WILL FINISH THIS STORY AND YOU ALL HAVE THE RIGHT TO SLAP ME IN THE FACE IF I DONT!!!

HELL YEAH


End file.
